A distributed enterprise network is characterized by huge amount of data generated from various sources that is typically shared amongst users therein. Since huge amount of data is generated, it is difficult to process all data at one time. Therefore, it is recommended to prioritize data for processing to enable effective use of time and resources. Data can be associated with various aspects like features associated with different types of data, stakeholders and their take on the importance of data within each type of data, rate of change of importance of data over a period of time, and the like. It is a challenge to quantify the importance of data based on such associated factors, some of which may be dynamic in nature and hence associated weightage to such factors would vary over a period of time.